Unexpected
by PTBvisiongrrl
Summary: Prequel to my Unattainable story. How Tony and Gibbs first hook up. THIS IS SLASH. If you don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Title- **_**Unexpected**_

**Author**- PTBvisiongrrl

**Part- 1/?**

**Date- 11/27/10**

**Rating** – M

**Pairings/Characters**- Gibbs/Tony

**Spoilers-** A bit AU (obviously ), but this takes place before the series starts; this is a prequel to my story _**Unattainable.**_

**WARNINGS**- Explicit; depicts slash. If this makes you uncomfortable, DON'T READ.

**Disclaimers-** _Unfortunately, I don't own any of these characters, and make absolutely no profit from taking them out to play…although Gibbs and Tony can frisk and cuff me ANYTIME._

**Author's Note:**

**Several **_**Unattainable**_** reviewers asked for more in this story's odd little universe, and since I had already come up with some of them—here goes. This is one that grabbed me and wouldn't let go until I had it down. While I haven't edited the heck out of this, I do hope it passes muster. I'm still not sure how far to continue it, but at least one more chapter is in the works.**

Regan's was a decent enough place. Not a dive—and he'd been in plenty of those—but not too upscale. The first floor was a comfortable sports bar atmosphere, while the second was more a dance club without the snotty club part. It was also remarkably straight for a gay bar, but that was due more to the subdued homosexuality of the clientele than anything else. After all, any bar where cops and military men were comfortable enough to be open about their sexual preference wasn't going to be flaming.

Tony had found the place soon after moving to DC and NCIS. A friend had passed the recommendation on from an acquaintance—and not knowing any place to safely pick up a guy closer than Baltimore, Tony had taken the chance. He hadn't been here enough to be considered a regular, but it had been more than a handful of times, usually after a hard case wrapped up.

The latest one had been a very hard case, indeed. Crazy hours for the better part of a week, sleeping in the office a few nights, hours of interrogation without breaking the suspect…

Tony needed to release some stress after that, and a woman wasn't going to do it. Not after seeing the violence done to the Petty Officer in the hours of rape and torture before her death.

Not that he didn't love women. He did—all shapes, hair colors, nationalities, cup sizes…. He was a connoisseur of women, frankly. But as much as he loved women, and sex with women, sometimes he needed something less—

Stressful. Sometimes, Tony didn't want to be the suave man in charge, the aggressor, the strong one. Sometimes he didn't want to have to hold back in the middle of sex, afraid of doing physical damage to his frailer partner, and unable to really feel satisfied afterwards as a result. Sometimes, only the freedom of sex with a guy could do it for him.

This was one of those nights.

As much as he loved women, Tony had found more than one man over the years that made his heart race, made him think about what was under the clothing, how it would feel to be pinned beneath his body. It wasn't a common occurrence—as a jock, a cop, he knew better than to think it was a lifestyle compatible with the world he chose to live in. Sometimes the attraction was more than a moment, and he had considered the possibility that the assumption about his world was faulty, but the attraction had never been strong enough to test that theory. But the urge still surfaced every now and again.

Tony had gone home from the office after wrapping up the case, eaten a couple slices of cold pizza, and showered. Too exhausted to go all out—not that he didn't want to look good, but a fitted dark green t-shirt with an open, lighter green-striped button down, faded light blue jeans, and a five o'clock shadow were going to have to do. He knew the color emphasized his eyes, and the t-shirt and jeans were more comfortable than the suit he'd half-lived in this week. The black leather jacket was stylish and warm enough, grabbed on his way out less than an hour after he had arrived.

The bar was half-empty when he arrived, as it was past happy hour on a work night. Tony went straight up to the dance floor, unable to sit still longer that it would take to down his first beer and not in the mood to talk just yet. The dance floor was his usual place to find the pretty boys, and figure out who could move and who could _move_. He didn't need a partner, didn't mind dancing by himself—but he never stayed solo for long. If there wasn't anyone to attract his attention beyond a dance or two, it was at least a convenient way to scope out the rest of the bar.

After a song or five, and Tony was ready to settle down and be human. He made his way back to the bar downstairs, where conversation would actually be possible. Ordering a Yuengling, Tony draped his jacket over a chair a seat away from a couple watching the basketball game on the wide screen behind the bar. Half a beer and several comments over the action of the game later, Tony knew the couple's names and that they weren't actually a couple, just friends. The slightly older man, Sean, had hazel eyes and dark blond hair threaded with silver. The silver made him look older than he actually was—which was only a couple years more than Tony's own age—but held a certain possibility of attraction for Tony.

They were nice enough guys, but Tony was looking to get laid tonight, not just hang out. The two didn't seem to be on the prowl, so he excused himself at the end of the half, making his way to the head.

That was his mistake. He should never have left the bar, because when he got back to his stool, the formerly empty seat between him and Sean held an occupant. An occupant that, even from behind, was familiar.

It had never occurred to Tony that the familiar man might be here, or any place like this, ever. Because if Tony had thought about it before, in one of those moments, it would have been in the shower while jacking off. It certainly shouldn't have been accompanied with the suddenly sobering thought that Tony might not _want_ anyone at NCIS to know about his bisexuality. No one did yet, but after what had happened in Peoria, he always felt that unexpected panic when someone he worked with might find out about it.

Of course, this wasn't an unexpected meeting at a compromising moment, an overheard phone conversation, or a surprise visit to the office by an obviously less-than-straight "friend." No, this was somehow even more uncomfortable.

Gibbs was gay? The thought blew Tony's mind. Maybe Gibbs didn't have three ex-wives just because he was an emotional eunuch and functional mute. That thought sent a shiver down Tony's spine, leaving warmth pooling in parts that shouldn't be warm for his ex-Marine boss.

In this sudden moment of panic, Tony considered just leaving, or heading back to the dance floor until Gibbs left, but only briefly. That was his favorite leather jacket, hanging off the barstool, one that he had had since college. It was real Italian leather, bought in Italy during a summer abroad, and looked damn good on him. He wasn't going to leave it, even to head upstairs.

And Gibbs wasn't here to out him. Gibbs didn't even know about him. If Gibbs was here, maybe Gibbs was looking for the same thing Tony was. That had true possibilities. Except, of course, for that pesky Rule #12. Remembering that rule was like a cold bucket of water. It also made it much easier to nonchalantly walk back to his stool and sit down again.

Gibbs didn't even look over at him, just simply said, "Hey, Tony."

Tony, not DiNozzo. And Gibbs obviously knew whom he was sitting next to when he chose the seat.

"Gibbs," Tony answered, picking up his beer and swallowing the rest down. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Could say the same about you," Gibbs said as he sipped an amber-colored tumbler. "Even drunk I'd remember if I had seen you here before."

The implication of the words sunk in. Gibbs was admitting to being here before—often enough to say with certainty that Tony hadn't been.

"I've been here a couple times," Tony drank. "Thought I'd hang out a bit and see what turns up. You?"

Gibbs smiled one of his slight, half-smirk smiles of true amusement. "Maybe I want to unwind after a bad case."

Holy shit. But maybe Gibbs's version of unwinding had less sex involved than Tony's own. "I thought unwinding for you involved a sanding block and a half-built boat," Tony tried for humor, unsure how else to respond.

"More than one way to unwind," Gibbs noted dryly, sipping his drink and leaving Tony confounded again.

Electing to order another beer instead of answering, Tony put a twenty on the bar. "One for him, too."

"Trying to get me drunk?" Gibbs gave the shy sorta smile again, testing Tony's composure.

Turning to face Gibbs, Tony decided to man up and take the chance. What was the worst that could happen? He could always jokingly play it off, if Gibbs rejected his advance. He highly doubted that he was misreading the situation that badly, anyway, that he would be that far off his mark; this wasn't his first time to the prom, after all. Dropping his voice down into the husky range, Tony raised an eyebrow. "Do I really have to, to get what I want?"

Raising an eyebrow back, Gibbs answered, "Depends on what you want, Tony."

Dammit, the man held his cards close to the chest. "I wanna forget every last damn thing I saw this past week. And I don't want to be alone tonight."

That earned him a full-on smile and throaty chuckle. Gibbs threw back the remainder of his drink, waved off the bartender, and then rose from his chair. Wrapping his hand around the back of Tony's neck, Gibbs gave it a squeeze before leaning over to speak into Tony's ear. "You don't have to get me drunk for that." A gruff kiss was brushed against Tony's cheek, stunning Tony into silence, before Gibbs made his way out of the bar, holding the door open as he waited for Tony to catch up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title- **_**Unexpected**_

**Author**- PTBvisiongrrl

**Part- **2/?

**Date-** 12/12/10

**Rating** – M

**Pairings/Characters**- Gibbs/Tony

**Spoilers-** A bit AU (obviously ), but this takes place before the series starts; this is a prequel to my story _**Unattainable.**_

**WARNINGS**- Explicit; depicts slash. If this makes you uncomfortable, DON'T READ.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I am still playing with this universe…and thinking maybe one more chapter to round the night of this story out. This is my first hard-core, solely male-slash story of any length, and I gotta say—its harder to write than 3somes!

**Disclaimers-** _Unfortunately, I don't own any of these characters, and make absolutely no profit from taking them out to play…although Gibbs and Tony can frisk and cuff me ANYTIME._

Tony left his twenty on the bar, ignoring the drinks and the bartender's knowing look to follow Gibbs. Once outside the bar, Tony paused, waiting for hook-up protocol to kick in. Trust Gibbs not to follow the unofficial rules, though. After several long minutes, warm breath ghosting between the two men in the cold, Tony tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow, Gibbs-style. "So, Boss," he started, trying to calm down his sudden case of nerves. "Your place or mine?"

Gibbs' eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled again. There had been more smiles in the past hour than in the entire last year at work. "How thin are the walls in that rat-trap you call an apartment?" Gibbs' voice was a low and husky tease.

With a nervous chuckle, Tony nodded. "Your place it is."

Gibbs turned towards the parking lot, heading unerringly for Tony's Corvette. Of course Gibbs knew where Tony's car was parked. Tony mentally shook himself. The man knows everything, apparently. Unlocking the passenger side, Tony opened the door and gestured for Gibbs to climb in. It was—very date-like behavior and familiar, even as it felt strange. Gibbs even allowed Tony to shut the door for him. Rounding the car to his own door, Tony took a moment for a mental check.

Was he really taking his Boss home to hook up? Sure, he'd been seriously crushing on the man since they'd first met working that case in Baltimore. Hell, it was part of the reason Tony had joined NCIS instead of one of the other letter agencies when working with Gibbs had gotten him fired from the Baltimore PD. But Tony had a healthy sense of self-preservation, usually, and it seemed to be going out the window just now. What happened tomorrow? Next week?

And then Gibbs looked across the seat at his hovering by the door. There was humor in his look, and understanding. There was an openness in his countenance that Tony didn't remember ever seeing before. Leaning over, Gibbs opened the door and called to Tony. "Second thoughts, DiNozzo?"

Tony gave his most endearing smile, trying to cover up his sudden case of rising nerves. He trusted Gibbs with his life every day. Why was he suddenly so unsure of the man? It was just sex. "Maybe."

Gibbs settled back into his seat, making himself comfortable. "This is all your call, Tony, what happens or doesn't happen tonight."

Tony let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and nodded. Sliding into his seat, he turned the keys and put the heat on. Neither man spoke much on the way to Gibbs' house, but the ride was like electrical fire. Gibbs was done talking, apparently, but his little actions on the ride, like resting his hand so that his fingers brushed against Tony's leg, changing the radio station after every song or two, drew Tony's attention to Gibbs' hands in a way that made Tony picture those hands on him. He was already half-hard, and Gibbs hadn't had much deliberate, direct physical contact with Tony beyond brushing his lips against Tony's cheek.

Gibbs actually waited for Tony to open the door for him. Tony wasn't new at any of this, and it was now obvious that neither was Gibbs. But Gibbs was also very aware of just how imposing he could be. It was almost as if Gibbs was trying to settle Tony down, to coax him into this and calm him down. Somehow, Tony had no doubts that this behavior was supposed to give Tony a sense of control, because it was so entirely un-Gibbs like.

Locking the Corvette and following Gibbs up the front steps, Tony had another moment where he wondered if he was making a really dumb decision with the little head instead of thinking it through with the big head. Wouldn't be the first time he'd done so. But the indecision was washed away again in yet another one of Gibbs' half-smiling glances back at him as Gibbs held the door open to allow Tony to enter first.

It was an odd sensation, walking into Gibbs' house and seeing it in a new light. Where would Gibbs want to do this? How would he want to do this? Gibbs wanting to do this at all, much less with Tony, was so unexpected that Tony found it hard to predict. Would Gibbs go for slow and sensual, maybe make out on the couch for a while first? Or hard and fast, against the wall in the entryway, pants around their ankles and never even making it up to the bedroom?

Gibbs closed the door behind them, and locked it. Tony noticed, and knowing that Gibbs never locked it made his dick get just a little bit harder. Why bother locking it, unless Gibbs planned to be too distracted to hear if someone was coming in?

Tony removed his coat, hanging it up on the coat hook in the hall as always. When he turned back from doing so, Gibbs had already entered Tony's personal space. Not that personal space meant much to Gibbs on a daily basis, unless you were invading his. Their height difference was not normally noticeable, but the slight tug to pull his mouth to Gibbs' level reminded him of it. The remembrance was lost the instant his lips met Gibbs'.

Gibbs' lips were unexpectedly soft. Tony never expected anything about Gibbs would be soft, and found himself lost in the feel of those soft lips against his. Or he was, until those lips parted, exposing the warmth of Gibbs' mouth. The heat was staggering, and Tony fast-forwarded in his head to how having that heat wrapped around his cock would feel. The thought brought out an involuntary, low moan. Tony felt Gibbs' smile against him for a moment before he shifting the angle, Gibbs' tongue invading further.

The low moan quickly turned into a whimper.

Tony couldn't keep his hands still. Somehow, Gibbs had already removed his own coat, even though Tony didn't remember seeing him do so. The fact that made it easier for Tony to snake his hands beneath the multiple layers of undershirt, t-shirt, and polo, though, and explore the flat planes of muscle across Gibbs' back before sliding down and pulling Gibbs tight against him, fingers gripping the angle of his hips harshly. Tony was gratified to feel that he was having some effect on Gibbs as well; the evidence was firmly pressed against his thigh.

Strong fingers ran through the short hair at Tony's neck, setting Tony's nerves on fire. Gibbs repeated the motion, cupping the back of Tony's head to hold him in place as Gibbs delved deeper. The rough scrape of stubble against stubble, the restrained strength pushing Tony back towards the wall slowly, the resistance of a fit male body rather than the soft pliability of a woman's curves—this was what Tony has been on the hunt for tonight. This was exactly what Tony needed to wipe away the last hellish case, to be able to sleep tonight without flashing back to crime scene photos between nightmares.

The fact that it was Gibbs was an added bonus, an extra dimension that Tony would be using in his fantasies for years—because as good in bed as Tony knew he was, he wasn't counting on a repeat performance of tonight anytime soon. While Tony might have been lusting after Gibbs at first sight—and that lust might have shifted to the beginnings of something more over the months of working side by side with the abrupt, honorable, quietly courageous, ruggedly handsome man—Tony had no delusions that Gibbs would see this as anything more than stress relief.

That knowledge didn't make the moment any less hot. Tony had always had an impressive ability to live in the present and ignore questions of the future.

Long minutes were lost in the pleasurable, continued exploration of each other. Tony gave as good as he got, meeting Gibbs' intensity with his own. The need building low in Tony's belly made breathing even more difficult than Gibbs' insistent mouth on his.

Gibbs pulled back first, studying Tony's face for several long minutes. Whatever he saw in Tony's eyes caused him to drop to his knees and surprised the hell out of Tony. Tony had figured Gibbs would direct the action—no doubt there—but had assumed their superior/subordinate relationship would continue in the sex. Tony honestly thought that Gibbs would want Tony on his knees, not the other way around. The sight of Leroy Jethro Gibbs on his knees, hands freeing Tony's cock from the tight confines of his jeans, caused another low grown to escape Tony.

Gibbs smirked up at Tony and continued with his ministrations. Gibbs had often thought about what Tony's cock would be like, and was happy to find that he had guessed correctly. Long, not much more than average, but thick and broad. Right now, Tony's member was fully engorged and already weeping. Taking out the condom in his pocket—he really was trolling tonight, and had been happily but completely surprised to run into Tony at Regan's—Gibbs tore the foil slowly, taking out the cinnamon flavored circle and not caring where the wrapper landed.

In plotting his seduction of his junior agent, Gibbs realized that, for the first time in several years and many lovers, he wanted to make sure that Tony was totally satisfied, whether or not that meant Gibbs was totally satisfied as well. There had been something haunted in Tony's eyes when they had left the office earlier, a shadow that had not completely departed before finding each other at the bar. Gibbs wanted to drive the fading shadows fully away from those green orbs, give Tony the piece of mind he knew they both were searching for tonight.

Gibbs knew that Tony was enough years younger than him that just once or twice tonight probably wasn't going to be enough. The younger man would need to be thoroughly spent to completely forget, to find peace from the nightmares they were all going to have from this case. Gibbs didn't do this for all the guys he picked up, usually preferring to be on the receiving end, but he wanted to do this for Tony. It's not like the thought hadn't crossed his mind before tonight—there had been more than once Gibbs had used the image to tip himself over the edge at night, thinking about swallowing Tony down whole. But now, right now, it was more about Tony than about himself.

Watching Gibbs prepare to suck him off was highly erotic for Tony. The anticipation intensified his need, and Tony found his breathing uneven. His breath caught completely when Gibbs placed the condom on his tip, but then unrolled it by sliding it down Tony's length with his warm mouth. The play of cool condom quickly replaced by Gibbs' heat nearly broke Tony then and there.

Once the condom was firmly in place, and kept there with the pressure of Gibbs fingers, Tony leaned back, desperate to watch but equally caught up in his physical response. Gibbs' sliding mouth, pumping up and down slowly, and each pull ending with a tongue swirl around the head, had Tony's balls drawing up and ready for release entirely too soon for Tony's tastes. He found his quick response a bit embarrassing, like a teenager with his first woman. Trying to slow Gibbs down, tugging at his hair, Tony was desperate.

Gibbs slowed, looking up into Tony's dilated pupils, and momentarily released him. "Don't try and hold out, Tony, just let go. There's plenty of time tonight for more than this."

Tony shuddered, the heat of Gibbs' words scalding him. This wasn't a quickie- this wasn't even about Gibbs just getting a release. This was about satisfying mutual need and giving comfort. While Tony prided himself on never leaving a lover wanting, he hadn't always found more than the mere physical, found what he really wanted, in his encounters. Tonight, he knew he had found that little bit more.

In the wake of this realization, Gibbs relaxed his throat to take more of Tony in, forcing him as far down as he could by grasping Tony's ass cheeks and pulling him in. Tony grasped Gibbs with both hands wrapped in his silvery-gray, losing himself in the feel of Gibbs' motions, reduced to a string of expletives between gasping breaths. Tony's head fell back against the wall, barely able to focus on staying upright—and when Gibbs added rough handling of his balls, he couldn't hold out anymore.

It took a few minutes for Tony to remember how to speak, sagging back against the entrance way hall that he knew he would NEVER be able to look at the same way again. Gibbs had already risen and disposed of the condom, gotten a damp cloth and cleaned Tony up, and was tucking him back in before Tony could focus. Once Gibbs had Tony mostly assembled, he kissed Tony again while zipping him up, an act that distracted Tony from the slightly-lingering latex flavor of the mostly cinnamon kiss.

Tony was no fool, and sex wasn't worth the thousand and one bad things condom-less (and dental dam-less) sex can bring—but the one thing that truly bothered him was the aftertaste of latex. Gibbs seemed to share the issue, as he headed toward the kitchen and offered Tony a beer over his shoulder.

The enforced lull surprised Tony. He assumed that, since they had barely made it in the doorway before round one that they would head directly upstairs to give Gibbs his turn. Truly, that was how most of Tony's previous encounters—at least the better ones—outside of a relationship went. By the time Tony managed to stand on shaky legs and start moving, Gibbs had re-emerged from the kitchen, open beer bottles in hand.

Gibbs was able to read Tony just as well as ever. Wrapping an arm around him, Gibbs spoke lowly in Tony's ear. "I'm not done with you yet, Tony-boy. Don't worry. Just a little break, talk some and have a drink." Brushing a kiss gently against Tony's lips, Gibbs handed him the other beer while tugging Tony into movement.

Following Gibbs into the living room, Tony took a swig of his beer before nodding. "Sounds good to me, Boss."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title- **_**Unexpected**_

**Author**- PTBvisiongrrl

**Part- 3/?**

**Date-** 2/13/11

**Rating** – M

**Pairings/Characters**- Gibbs/Tony

**Spoilers-** A bit AU (obviously ), but this takes place before the series starts; this is a prequel to my story _**Unattainable.**_

**WARNINGS**- Explicit; depicts slash. If this makes you uncomfortable, DON'T READ.

**Disclaimers-** _Unfortunately, I don't own any of these characters, and make absolutely no profit from taking them out to play…although Gibbs and Tony can frisk and cuff me ANYTIME._

Gibbs sat down on the sofa, motioning for Tony to sit down beside him. Tilting his head, studying the older man for some indication of what was going to happen next, Tony took a pull on the bottle before sitting down as directed. Tony felt boneless, relaxed, and yet oddly on edge. It seemed completely natural to allow Gibbs to wrap an arm around him and pull him flush against Gibbs' warm body. The act was intimate, unusual for Tony's usual pick-ups and yet…

Completely comfortable for them.

Tony figured it must be because this wasn't his usual hook-up. This was GIBBS, the man who had saved his life in the field, who had given him a job when Baltimore was no longer an option—this was one of the few men that Tony wanted more than just sex from.

Not that Tony expected more than sex from this night, or so he mentally stated. Enjoy the moment was his mantra.

Gibbs seemed to feel the difference as well. "I'd never have guessed, Tony. The skirt chasing is obviously over done, but I thought it was authentic interest."

Tony shrugged. "I never guessed, either. You shocked the hell out of me, showing up on that barstool. And its not faked interest. I'm an equal opportunity type of guy."

The low rumble of Gibbs' chuckle echoed against Tony's ears as he leaned against the older man. "Glad of that, tonight."

Ah, the man of minimal words. "Obviously, you're bi, too." Tony paused, unsure if he really wanted to ask or if he could reign in his natural curiosity.

Gibbs sensed the hesitation. "Go and ahead and ask, Tony. I think you've earned a few answers after tonight."

Tony immediately sat up and faced Gibbs, who sighed at the light in Tony's eyes. Racing through a list of questions, most gathered and cataloged over the course of working cases, Tony realized that he didn't want to ask any of them. "Did liking guys have anything to do with the three divorces?"

"Maybe, on my part," Gibbs took a swallow. "Not on theirs. They never knew. I never cheated on any of them. They just got tired of my being a bastard."

Tony nodded. "I could see that being more of an issue, then."

"I know there's got to be at least one more question in there—" Gibbs met Tony's eyes evenly, warmly, "but after that one, I get to ask one for each of yours. Only fair."

For once, Tony found he didn't mind talking to his male conquest of the night. This wasn't just wham-bam-thank you, sir. That part would come, he was sure (and would be sorely disappointed if it didn't), but being with his boss like this, seeing another side of him, made Tony want to see and know more. So he agreed with Gibbs. "Okay."

Gibbs wrapped his arm back around Tony, pulling him against his chest once again. "So, shoot."

"When did you know you were…different?" There was a wistful echo in Tony's voice that Tony didn't even bother to hide. "I mean, you went into the Marines!"

Rubbing a thumb against a loose-edge of his beer bottle label, Gibbs shrugged. "I always knew I was different. I also always knew I needed to hide it. Grew up in a small town, military life, being a fed. There were moments, here and there—some experimentation. Shannon—" Gibbs broke off.

Tony sensed the need to let Gibbs gather himself for a few moments. When Gibbs didn't continue, despite several pulls at his beer, Tony prodded. "Who was Shannon?"

A deep breath, let out slowly. "First wife. She…she died. No one knows about her, Tony. I never talk about it."

The admission hit Tony in his gut. "Got it, Boss. Keep it to myself, pain of death."

Gibbs laughed, as Tony had intended, before continuing. "Shannon knew. She encouraged me to figure things out for myself. She gave me permission to—explore. She said she didn't want our marriage to be a second-best situation. If I wanted something that she couldn't give me, we both deserved to know that."

"She sounds like she was a hell of a woman," Tony admired honestly. Not many women could handle his bisexuality, the few he had kept around long enough to tell, and he couldn't image one finding out after the wedding and being okay with it.

"She was," Gibbs agreed. "Three ex-wives attest to the futility of trying to replace her with a pale imitation of her fire. It took a few years, but I finally figured out that maybe I should just for after what I really want."

"Men?" Tony asked, even as he was sure of the answer.

"Hell of a lot harder than finding a fourth ex-Mrs. Gibbs, gotta say," Gibbs shook his head. "But, yeah."

Tony sensed Gibbs' change of mood, the currents in the conversation deeper than what he expected after the scene in the hall, and found that he wanted this as much as he wanted the sex. "So," he tried to lighten the mood, "if I counted correctly, I owe you two. Shoot, Boss."

"Are any of your womanizing stories true?" Gibbs asked, studying Tony from behind his beer bottle.

"Some," Tony admitted. "About half. Maybe half of those, I just change the gender of my partner."

"Why tell the stories?" Gibbs pressed.

"Sometimes its easier to hide in plain sight," Tony answered, finding his mind wandering to his past. "If every one thinks you're after every skirt you meet, they don't notice you checking out the new guy's ass."

"You live your whole life like an undercover op?" Gibbs asked in genuine concern for his Senior Field Agent. A life lived under that type of pressure…was not good, mentally speaking.

"That's a third question, Gibbs," Tony smiled at him, the too-bright, insincere, evading smile Gibbs had seen Tony use one too many times for it to work on him anymore.

"Then ask a few more, Tony," Gibbs directed, rising and taking Tony's empty beer bottle. The gray haired man returned quickly, four beers and a bottle opener in his hands. Placing the items on the coffee table, he popped open two and gave one to Tony.

"How many men have you been in a relationship with?" Tony fired off the first one he could think of.

"Define relationship," Gibbs stated, studying Tony's facial expression.

"More than just a night or two of sex," Tony clarified.

Gibbs countered with, "There's a couple guys from Regan's that I've hooked up with a few times, but I wouldn't count them as relationships, per say. Friends with benefits, more. Real, actual relationships, like going out on dates and meeting the parents? Three."

"Who knows about you?" Tony continued.

"Just the people at Regan's, and the men I've been with. I don't exactly advertise, either," Gibbs dryly answered. "Ask another one. I got three for you."

"Why hook up with me tonight? After all, Rule 12." Tony waited for the answer, his breathing a little rapid.

Gibbs toyed with the beer bottle a little. "I made Rule 12 up after a bad hetero affair…I've never crossed the line at work like this before. But you—you saw the case. You understand what I need to forget tonight, Tony."

Unspoken was the trust Gibbs' actions tonight bespoke, but Tony would never forget it. "I always have your six, Gibbs. I understand that this does not affect work. I won't let it."

Gibbs nodded in agreement. "So, my turn. Why did you leave Peoria and Philly so quickly?"

Tony sighed. "Peoria was…stupidity. Fell for the wrong guy, it went bad, and like a fool, I decided I couldn't work with him anymore. Young love and inexperience is all I can blame it on. Philly wasn't my choice, really."

"How so, Tony?" Gibbs had been very curious about Dinozzo's exit from Philly. Even as part of a federal background check, Gibbs himself hadn't been able to shake the truth behind the 'official' record loose.

"Philly may be a big town, but the cops there were more closed minded than any small town I'd even been in. Peoria was cosmopolitan by comparison." Tony shook his head in remembered disgust and quickly downed several mouthfuls of beer.

"They found out and didn't like it?" Gibbs guessed.

"They didn't like me much to start with. Pretty boy, moving up the ranks way too damn fast—" Tony drank quickly again, agitated by his memories. "Back up was never on time, I got the shittiest assignments. And then I made my big mistake."

"Which was?"

"I asked my captain's sister out. I figured the rumors would die down if he could vouch for my heterosexuality." Tony sighed, but didn't continue.

Gibbs drank his own beer. "And how did this not work?"

"I made the mistake of dating a guy at the same time." Tony laughed a little. "I hit the trifecta—the captain found out I was a fag, I was cheating on his sister, AND I was banging the pretty-boy piece of ass he had wanted."

"Ouch," Gibbs sympathized.

"Talk about awkward. He offered me stunning references if I would leave the city, or he would make my life hell if I stayed." Tony snuggled onto Gibbs' shoulder. "Baltimore was an easy decision after that."

"And I know why you left Baltimore," Gibbs smiled.

"It was your fault, Boss," Tony pointedly stated. "You got me fired for giving you jurisdiction."

Gibbs agreed. "It was the right decision, given the forensics abilities of NCIS compared to that of Baltimore PD, but no one likes to be told they aren't up to snuff. I'm glad it happened the way it did. I got a great agent out of it. And you owe me two more questions."

"Ask away. I am an open book."

"When did you figure it out? Military school, sports teams, law enforcement…not really any more conducive for the bi lifestyle than Marines, marriage, and being a fed."

Tony shrugged. "I always just knew. Just like I knew that it had to be kept quiet. There more queers in private military schools than you might think."

Silence settled around them for a few minutes. Tony wasn't sure what to say; Gibbs was never much of a talker. He had actually talked more tonight than in any given day they had worked with each other. True to form, Gibbs the man of action stepped into the void of words and pressed his lips to Tony's.

The intensity of those sensual moments in the entry way returned in an instant. While Tony had appreciated the time to get to know his Boss better, this was what he had gone in search of tonight. The pressure of Gibbs' tongue seeking entrance to Tony's mouth pushed away any less carnal thoughts immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title- **_**Unexpected**_

**Author**- PTBvisiongrrl

**Part- 4/4**

**Date-** 6/4/11

**Rating** – M

**Pairings/Characters**- Gibbs/Tony

**Spoilers-** A bit AU (obviously ), but this takes place before the series starts; this is a prequel to my story _**Unattainable.**_

**WARNINGS**- Explicit; depicts slash. If this makes you uncomfortable, DON'T READ.

**Disclaimers-** _Unfortunately, I don't own any of these characters, and make absolutely no profit from taking them out to play…although Gibbs and Tony can frisk and cuff me ANYTIME._

_**Author's Note:**__ This is the last chapter to the story. While there is more relationship to develop between this story and Unattainable, I think that it would be best pursued as separate stories at some time in the future. This story was a challenge for me to write, as I don't usually write m/m slash, and I've enjoyed the experience. Hopefully you readers did as well!_

The intensity of those sensual moments in the entryway returned in an instant. While Tony had appreciated the time to get to know his Boss better, this was what he had gone in search of tonight. The pressure of Gibbs' tongue seeking entrance to Tony's mouth pushed away any less carnal thoughts immediately, as did the brush of calloused hands against the flat muscles of Tony's toned abdomen as they searched for his jeans' button. Tony immediately hardened again, almost painfully tight against constraining denim and throbbing with need.

Shifting to lean back further on the sofa, Tony pulled Gibbs tighter against him, one hand pressing against Gibbs's lower back, the other cupping the back of Gibbs's head. Rather than resist, Gibbs contributed to the shift in posture, turning Tony so that he was pressed down against the sofa cushions, Gibbs half laying on his broad chest and body resting between Tony's spread legs. The kiss quickly grew more heated, hands more desperate, and clothing looser and more disheveled until Gibbs broke away, gasping for air.

"Tony—" he breathed heavily. "Not that I am not enjoying this," Gibbs thrust his erection against Tony's leg, rubbing against Tony's thigh, to make sure Tony realized the truth behind the words, "but we are not small men. Wanna move this upstairs?"

Opening lust-heavy eyes, Tony smiled at Gibbs. That shy half-smirk, half-smile played at the corners of deliciously swollen lips, tugging at Tony's emotions in a way that felt unfamiliar, but not unpleasant. Trying to squash down that odd development—and in fear and what that might lead to after their morning after—Tony agreed that more space might be nice. "Okay," he answered, equally breathless.

Gibbs rolled off the sofa, found his feet, and held out a hand to help Tony up. Grasping the hand—and noting the location of each and every callous in the few seconds it took to rise—Tony leaned in for another kiss first. One led to more, and a trail of clothing was left through the living room and up the stairs to mark their progress. One article after another was hastily removed and discarded each time one of them managed to press the other against the wall, rough with desire and harsh need.

By the time the two men reached Gibbs's bedroom, Gibbs was pressing Tony against the wooden door and they were down to boxers and boxer briefs. He repeatedly nipped and nibbled a path from the hollow behind Tony's ear down to the corded and straining muscles at the base of his throat. Each bruising taste of Tony's flesh drew a gutteral moan from the younger man, his enjoyment of Gibbs's ministrations obvious and just as obviously turning Gibbs on even more. Grinding against Tony, Gibbs enjoyed the sensation of hardness against hardness, but wanted to feel skin-to-skin contact badly. Dipping one hand below the waistband of Tony's shorts to grasp his length, Gibbs's other hand tugged them down.

Tony responded by tugging off Gibbs's boxers, letting them pool on the floor as his hands gripped the older man's hips tight against his own. "Bed, Gibbs-" Tony panted, "please." Despite Tony's attempt to control the building need, the words came out more like a plea than a request.

Pulling back from roughly tormenting Tony's neck, squeezing Tony's cock just a little bit rougher, Gibbs turned, his hand never leaving Tony's flesh but simply urging Tony to follow him, and made his way to the bed. Laying down, he finally released Tony before patting the bed next to him. "C'mere, Tony-boy."

Christ, that low, come-hither tone, with the right words, could probably make Tony cum without Gibbs even laying a hand on him. Gibbs just had this damn sexy vibe no matter what he did, and when he turned on the sexual charm, holy shit. No wonder women kept marrying him, Tony reflected as he settled next to the man in question, on his side facing him, wondering how precisely they were going to proceed to the next delicate step.

In his usual ESP-y way, Gibbs knew what Tony wanted to ask but hadn't worked up the courage to just yet. "Do you have a preference, Tony?" he asked, truly curious about the answer. By default, Gibbs was generally the aggressor; he didn't mind it, but it also didn't demand it. Gibbs was willing to give and receive, to the right person.

Gibbs had already decided that Tony was definitely the right person to turn control over to.

At work, Gibbs had discovered early on that Tony's background and skills in law enforcement were a true balance to his own military background. They worked together like a well-oiled machine, each man taking on tasks that were best suited to him and somehow it always worked out to catching the dirt-bags, often in record time.

The trust that had built up between them at the office had simply carried over into the bedroom. Tonight was about forgetting the case in a way that wouldn't damage their working relationship. Why not use those work dynamics?, Jethro had thought to himself about half-way up the stairs, Tony's body hard against him and pressing him to the wall, immobile. The soldier in Gibbs would usually kick in on instinct at that point, trying to gain back freedom of movement. But the fact that is was Tony who was doing it kept those instincts from surfacing. Gibbs was certain that fucking would work the same way.

"Um," Tony started, unsure how to answer that question. "I don't really have a preference—just depends who I'm with."

The smile that made him lose his breath for a minute met Tony's answer. "What do you want from me, then, Tony-boy? We have all night, we're off tomorrow—we can do whatever you want, and then do some more…What do you need from me?"

It was like handing Tony a never-ending buffet. If this wasn't a one-orgasm deal, if they were going to be together all night, Tony would have a chance to fuck and be fucked. Knowing that, he told Gibbs, "I want to take you."

Nodding, Gibbs reached into the night stand drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and some condoms. He had already figured that Tony needed to work out some aggression first before he would be relaxed enough to allow Gibbs to have his way and turn Tony into a pool of spent and exhausted flesh in his bed. "Rough?"

Tony smirked. "Tonight, yeah. Its what I really—"

Gibbs finished the sentence for him. "Need." Gibbs drew Tony's mouth to his, gentle kisses trailed up to his ear. "Take what you need from me, Tony," he whispered in Tony's ear.

Gibbs telling Tony to take what he wanted was like a light-switch. The passion so far was intense, the sensations mind-blowing, but that single statement from Gibbs sent a small jet of pre-cum dripping from Tony's painfully hard cock. Rolling Gibbs onto his back, Tony lay himself across the man, straddling Gibbs leg. Tony rubbed himself harshly against Gibbs, his mouth busy nipping a path from Gibbs's ear to his Adam's apple. Each bite left a tiny red mark that Tony didn't bother to soothe yet. One hand balanced his body over Gibbs while his other hand began stroking Gibbs's length to fullness. The moan that Gibbs couldn't help but emit at the contrasting frictions urged Tony on further. Settling between Gibbs's now-open legs, Tony lined his cock up against Gibbs's and began stroking them both, briefly. When he felt the weeping of Gibbs's member, Tony removed his hand and lay down his body against Gibbs. Rocking his hips, Tony rubbed his cock up and down the length of Gibbs's own, eliciting yet another moan. Sliding his hands beneath Gibbs's ass, pulling the man as tightly against himself as he could, Tony set a brutal pace.

The hard rocking of cock against cock, the muscular arms holding him down, the feeling giving up control to Tony had caused in him- Gibbs was very, very close to cumming and he hadn't even been sucked or fucked yet. "Tony-" Gibbs' tried to get his attention, but it took a second attempt to speak to be loud enough to break through the haze of lust surrounding Tony.

Tony immediately stilled. "Is something wrong?" he asked, suddenly the solicitous lover again, not a man following rutting instinct.

"Fuck, no," Gibbs sighed. "That's the problem. You make me cum now, I'm going to need a break before I fuck you."

Tony shuddered slightly at the promised carnality for later. "I'm okay with a break, if you are—because I really, really want to make you cum right now."

Gibbs shook his head yes. "Oh, shit, yes. Please."

"Please" from Gibbs was almost akin to begging. Suddenly, Tony needed to be in Gibbs's ass when the older man came. Reaching for the lube, Tony sat back on his heels and slicked up his fingers. Keeping one hand jerking Gibbs off, Tony played with the edges of Gibbs's puckered entrance. Each pass of his fingers across the ring of muscle caused a shiver to pass through Gibbs. One finger dipped in, stretching a little, then two. Gibbs continued to moan and shudder through out, words in the heat of passion that were dirtier than anything Tony recalled hearing Gibbs use before.

A third finger made Gibbs begin moving against Tony's hand, almost fucking himself. Tony stilled both hands; it only took a few seconds for it to register. "Tony?" Gibbs asked, suddenly a little worried.

Tony answered by ripping open the foil wrapper and quickly sheathing himself before sliding home into Gibbs's ass. He barely paused as his head breached Gibbs, driving home until he was balls-deep. Gibbs responded with another string of expletives and pleases. Tony had to pause for a few minutes for his own reasons; if Tony continued to pump right now, it would all be over very quickly and he wanted it to last.

Adjusting Gibbs's legs, Tony began pounding away. He angled himself so that every third stroke or so scraped across Gibbs's prostate; he could feel it with his cock, taking satisfaction in what he could see it do to Gibbs. A sheen of sweat began to form over Tony from the work of fucking Gibbs. Tony gave it his all, didn't hold back, wasn't worried about hurting the man because he knew Gibbs would stop him if Gibbs didn't like it.

But Gibbs did like it, a lot. The desire in Tony, the exhilaration of being taken care of by him, made everything much more intense than usual for Gibbs. Of course, he had several years of fantasies about his Senior Field Agent stored up, and the reality was so much better that Gibbs couldn't stop himself. He came, shooting thick, hot pools of cum like a fountain, making things a bit messy.

Tony never broke his rhythm. He smiled at Gibbs, moaning at the thought of what he had done that to his boss, had turned him on and fucked him so good…it wasn't possessiveness but more of pride. Gibbs obviously enjoyed being with him, wanted more of him—and the idea that Gibbs wanted Tony to fuck his ass hard, to use him for release from the hell of this week, finally pushed Tony over the edge. He filled the condom, cumming harder than he had for some time with his flavor-of-the-week bed partners.

Gibbs pushed Tony to lay down on the bed and rest, removing the condom for him before Tony had even begun to soften and going to the bathroom to retrieve a warm washcloth to clean him up. Once that was accomplished, Gibbs laid a toe-curling kiss on Tony. "Thank you, Tony-boy. I don't usually bottom, but fuck—if it was always that good, I'd be happy to do that more" Sliding an arm around Tony's shoulders and pulling him close, Gibbs asked, "How are you doing?"

Tony sighed, his body content for right now. "Awesome. I have to admit, I was surprised you let me top."

"It was what you needed, and I wanted to give you want you needed, Tony." The simple statement made Tony smile.

"You let me top you, the alpha dog in any room with any group of people, because I needed to?" There was a little awe in Tony's voice, as he began to realize that a night of sex with Gibbs was unlike a night of sex with any of his many other partners. Not that the physical wasn't good with those other partners, because it was, but it was like the difference between memorizing a song on the piano to perform it and hearing a real musician play that same song, responding to the audience's reactions. Gibbs got Tony, not just Tony's body, and Tony felt a real danger form. He couldn't afford to let his heart get involved in this. It had to stay sex. Really, really good sex, but sex none-the-less.

"Alpha dog?" Gibbs prodded, sensing deeper thoughts in Tony that needed to be stilled.

Tony fixed a look of disbelief at Gibbs. "You can be in a room with admirals, secretaries, special forces commanders, alphabet directors….and everyone there knows that no matter their rank, you do what they tell you to do because you want to follow their orders, not because you have to. They can't force you to do anything. You let them have the charade of power, and they know you are letting them have it and are grateful that you do. Because they also know that they can't take the power away from you."

Shaking his head and contemplating Tony's words, Gibbs raised an eyebrow at him. "You've thought a lot about this, huh?"

Ducking his head, Tony actually blushed a little, a look Gibbs liked on the tanned Italian. "Ah, yeah. Thought about you like this for a long time, never thinking it would actually happen."

Turning Tony onto his side so that Gibbs could spoon him from behind, Gibbs pressed gentle kisses against the back of Tony's neck and across his broad shoulders. "Well, it is. And while I want a chance to fuck you into the mattress tonight, I'm gonna need a few minutes before enough blood returns to circulation for me to actually do it."

Tony pressed back against the hard lines of his boss's body, enjoying the feel and roughness of male skin, the work-hardened hands stroking his hip, and the warm tongue and sharp teeth being used on him just then. "Promise?" he asked.

Gibbs bit down a little harder than was comfortable in the middle of Tony's neck, eliciting a gasp that in turn stopped some of that blood from returning to other non-southern points of Gibbs's body. Relaxing into Gibbs's ministrations, Tony had an epiphany.

He didn't have many, in his life, those moments of clarity when the world is laid out at your feet freely so that you see what you want and how to get it, but this one was sharp and sudden. He couldn't say that he loved Gibbs, although he freely admitted to physical attraction. But the trust and friendship they already had, now adding this new element to their relationship…even if Tony never slept with Gibbs again, Tony knew that he needed Gibbs in his life. As boss, friend, or lover, Tony needed the care and grounding factor of Gibbs.

That certainty made the concern over an awkward morning after disappear; it made Tony look forward to enjoying the rest of the night in Gibbs's bed and not want to flee before the sun rose; it made Tony realize that, here and now, this was the life he wanted, despite the stress and horrors of his job. Cases like this week were bad, but knowing that he was doing good in the word, at Gibbs's side with other friends there as well—

That was enough, for now.

***THE END***


End file.
